(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motion simulator system. More specifically, the invention relates to such a system which is driven by command signals representing both position and acceleration, which system includes means for combining the two command signals.
The invention also relates to circuit means for combining and processing the acceleration and position command signals and for providing a signal for driving the means for imparting motion.
(b) Statement of the Prior Art
In motion simulator systems, and especially in flight simulator motion systems, the sensation of motion is given by simulating forces acting on the users of the simulator to give the user the feeling of motion. Thus, the systems must take into account the type of motion which should be experienced by the user. That is, there will be different forces acting on the user when the aircraft is supposed to be banking than when the aircraft is supposed to be yawing.
Exemplary of the teachings in the art in this regard are U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,580, issued Aug. 31, 1954; U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,144, issued Mar. 29, 1960; U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,628, issued Feb. 21, 1967; U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,624, issued Nov. 10, 1970; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,722, issued June 24, 1975.
The '580 patent teaches a system for simulating forces acting on the user which forces are due to gravity and centrifugal forces when an aircraft is yawing and pitching. This is a relatively early proposal as it relates to development work done prior to May 25, 1948.
The '144 patent relates to a system for simulating the pressures and forces due to acceleration. The same comments may be made about the '628 patent.
The '624 patent uses filtered white noise signals, superimposed on signals of normal aircraft motion, to produce simulation of turbulence. The '722 patent teaches a system for simulating motion in different environments, that is, either of airborne aircraft, or of vehicles moving under water.